


Halloween

by Alexsia2003



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsia2003/pseuds/Alexsia2003
Summary: Peter wkurzył pewną Hexenbiestie. Za karę został przemieniony w wilkołaka, jednak z brakiem możliwości powtoru do ludzkiej postaci. Bohaterowie muszą coś wymyśleć, aby Hale nie został wilkołakiem na całe życie. Sprzyja im to, że tego dnia obchodzone jest Halloween.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Tak mnie naszło w Halloween. Niestety dodaję dopiero teraz, ponieważ nie mogłam znaleźć czasu, żeby dokończyć. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Derek, Peter i Chris szli chodnikiem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wracali z lasu, gdzie podobno zaginęła jakaś dziewczyna.

\- Mogę wiedzieć... - zaczął Peter, lecz spojrzał na swoją lewą stopę, obok której pełznął mały, zielony wąż. - WĄŻ!!!* - krzyknął i skoczył na siostrzeńca. Ten zaskoczony złapał go i z zażenowaniem wpatrywał się w swojego przerażonego wuja. Chris stojący obok dusił śmiech, zakrywając ręką usta.

\- Peter, ty cioto... - stwierdził Argent, nie mogąc opanować śmiechu.

\- Czyżby Wielki Zły Wilk bał się małego, zielonego, obślizgłego... - wymieniał Derek, ale nie dane było mu skończyć.

\- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Peter.

\- Okej, okej, ale możesz już zejść. - Wilkołak próbował odstawić wuja na ziemie, jednak ten za żadne skarby nie pozwalał się odstawić na grunt. - Peter do cholery! - Derekowi puściły nerwy, więc postanowił rzucić Halem. Niestety rzut był dość mocny, przez co Peter wpadł do pobliskiego domu, wybijając przy tym okno, jadąc po stole oraz niszcząc wszystkie fiolki stojące na nim. Omega podniósłszy się z podłogi, zauważył, że jedna butelkę ocalała.

\- Jak wszystko to wszystko. - stwierdził i z uśmiechem zrzucił ostatnią z nich na podłogę. Po chwili usłyszał kroki, a następnie starszą kobietę wchodząca do pokoju.

\- CO TO MA BYĆ?! - krzyknęła swoim skrzeczący głosem.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

W tym momencie do domu wparowali Chris i Derek. Zastali zrujnowany pokój, Petera oraz kobietę stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Staruszka wyglądała jakby chciała wzrokiem zabić wilkołaka.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak cenne były dla mnie te mikstury!

\- Chwila, chwila. Mikstury? - spytał zdezorientowany Argent. Domyślił się, że kobieta jest Hexenbiestią. Słyszał kiedyś o nich, lecz nie wiedział, że takowe mieszkają w Beacon Hills.

\- A myślicie, że co to było?!

\- Wydawało mi się, że to były jakieś domowe soki albo konfitury. - stwierdził Peter, co nie spodobało się kobiecie. Podeszła bliżej niego z uniesioną ręką. Hale zrobił krok do tyłu, niestety potknął się o nogę stołu i runął jak długi na ziemię.   
Chris i Derek już chcieli wkraczać do akcji, gdy Wiedźma przemówiła:

\- Mikstura, którą zbiłeś jako ostatnią, miała pomagać niedoświadczonym wilkołakom w powrocie do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Prawdopodobnie ty tego nie potrzebujesz, jednak gdy zostanie rzucony czar, zmiana w człowieka nie przychodzi już tak łatwo. Zobaczymy jak ty sobie poradzisz. - skończyła swój wywód i pomachała rękoma, wypowiadając słowa w nieznanym reszcie języku. Wokół Petera pojawiła się dziwna aura, która poniekąd wiązała się także z bólem. Mężczyzna wstał chwytając się za głowę. Z palców wysuwały mu się pazury, zęby stały się ostrzejsze, a zarost się zagęścił. Czuł się jakby po raz pierwszy doznawał przemiany, a przecież robił to już milion razy (nawet jako Alfa).

\- Co mu zrobiłaś? - spytał młody Hale. Był nadzwyczaj spokojny i trochę rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

\- Za karę, będzie musiał się trochę bardziej wysilić, żeby odzyskać swoją ludzką postać. - wyjaśniła kobieta, a po chwili dodała. - A teraz grzecznie proszę was o wyjście.

Mężczyźni szybko ruszyli do wyjścia, podtrzymując Petera, nakrywając przy tym jego głowę kapturem. Zdecydowali pójść do domu Scotta i tam wymyślić jakiś plan. Na miejscu zastali Melissę oraz Scotta rozmawiających w kuchni. Gdy ci zauważyli ledwo przytomnego Hale'a od razu spytali się co się stało.

\- Wszystko przez węża. - wyjaśnił łowca z lekkim uśmiechem. - Peter wleciał przez okno do domu Hexenbiestii, a ta za karę przemieniła go.

\- Więc dlaczego nie może się zmienić z powrotem? - spytał Scott, gdy Hale oraz Argent posadzili ledwo żywego wilkołaka na kanapie.

\- W tym właśnie tkwi problem. Ta kobieta rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, przez które zmiana w człowieka nie jest tak prosta. - wyjaśnił Chris.

Podczas gdy towarzystwo próbowało coś wymyślić, Peter zasnął niestety nadal w postaci wilkołaka. W międzyczasie Scott zadzwonił po Stilesa, Malię i Lydię.

\- Może uda się z powtarzaniem mantry? - rzucił pomysł Stiles. 

\- Przecież to tylko wymyślona rymowanka, prawda? - stwierdziła Malia.

\- Zawsze można spróbować. - odpowiedział Stilinski i zwiesił lekko głowę. Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z Halem, a co gorsza z przemienionym.

Wszyscy głowili się nad tym co zrobić z mężczyzną. Nie dlatego, że szczerze chcieli mu pomóc, ale dlatego, że po prostu się go bali. Nie wiedzieli co może zrobić Peter w takim stanie. Chris jako jedyny usiadł na sofie obok śpiącego wilkołaka. Reszta siedziała gdzie tylko można było.

Zbliżał się już wieczór, a nikt nie wiedział, czy upływający czas nie pogorszy tylko sprawy. W tej chwili na pomysł wpadł Derek:

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziemy spytać się Deatona?

W tym samym momencie zgromadzeni usłyszeli mruczenie, a ich spojrzenia skierowały się na budzącego się Petera. Wszyscy spięli się w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze. Tylko Argent bez większych emocji wpatrywał się w Hale'a.

\- A co to za impreza? Beze mnie? - spytał wilkołak. Jego głos brzmiał jak z piekła. Prawdopobnie był to wynik przemiany i obudzenia się. Podparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na swoje ręce. Nadal widoczne były ostro zakończone pazury. Na ten widok mężczyzna opadł na poduszkę.

\- Zbieraj się, idziemy do kliniki. - oznajmił Chris klepiąc Petera po plecach.

\- A co, chcecie dać mi zastrzyk przeciw wściekliźnie?

Niestety żadna z osób nie udzieliła na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Hale wstał na jeszcze lekko chwiejących się nogach i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- A ty gdzie? Jeszcze ktoś cię zobaczy! - zawołała za nim Melissa.

\- Przecież jest Halloween. Wiesz ile „wilkołaków" chodzi teraz po ulicach? - powiedział i wyszedł nie czekając na nikogo. Chris wstał z kanapy i potruchtał za młodszym mężczyzna. W jego ślady poszedł Derek, Malia oraz Scott. Lydia wraz ze Stilesem postanowili wrócić do domu Lydii ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

W trakcie drogi nie obyło się bez ciekawskich spojrzeń dzieci, które uważały, że Peter bardzo dobrze się przebrał. Jeden dzieciak nawet do niego podszedł. Dziewczyna do złudzenia przypominająca Czerwonego Kapturka. Dla wilkołaka była to świetna okazja, żeby się trochę pobawić.

\- Dobry wieczór. - powiedziała dziewczynka. Hale przystanął na chwilę, spoglądając na nią. Przykucnął, aby być na równi z dzieckiem. W głowie rodził się mu właśnie plan przestraszenia tej Bogu winnej osóbki.

\- Ma pan bardzo dobrze zrobiony makijaż. - stwierdziła. Na twarzy wilkołaka zagościł złowieszczy uśmiech, który w dodatku ze szpiczastymi zębami stawał się jeszcze straszniejszy. W tej chwili mężczyzna poczuł jak coś ciągnie go za rękaw.

\- Peter, chodź. - ponaglił go Chris. - Spieszymy się. - kontynuował nadal ciągnąć Hale'a. Jednak ten nie dał się ruszyć.

\- Moment. - skwitował, odwracając głowę w stronę łowcy, żeby po chwili znów wpatrywać się w zdezorientowaną dziewczynkę. - Wiesz co jest jeszcze fajnego w tym makijażu? - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź pokazał zęby, błysnął oczami i wydał z siebie głośny ryk. Dzieciak ze łzami w oczach uciekł jak najdalej od mężczyzn, nie odwracając się.

\- PETER DO CHOLERY!!! - krzyknął Derek, błyszcząc ślepiami w wuja, a Malia starając się ukryć uśmiech wkradający się na jej usta. Ten tylko z udawanym smutkiem odpowiedział:

\- Myślałem, że spyta dlaczego mam takie wielkie uszy, oczy i zęby, ale widocznie nie zna dobrze tej bajki. - wzruszył ramionami.

Siostrzeniec zaprzestał już jakichkolwiek starań przekonania Petera, żeby nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Hale był jedną z tych, których w dyskusji nie pokonasz.

\- Może po prostu idźmy dalej. - zaproponował Scott. Reszta zgodnie kiwnęła głowami i ruszyli w kierunku kliniki. Podczas tego spaceru wilkołak spoglądał ze smakiem na małe dzieci. Jego wilk dawał o sobie znak i to dość spory.

\- Opanuj się. - Chris szturchnął Petera w żebra, kiedy ten oblizywał się na widok chłopca przebranego za królika.

\- Ouch! - zawył mężczyzna, z powodu bólu jaki zaserwował mu Argent. Spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach, na co łowca tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Oj, przepraszam biednego wilczka. - powiedział starszy mężczyzna i objął drugiego w pasie, gdy zauważył, że ten chce podejść do swojej kolejnej "ofiary". Mimo, że Peter pod taką postacią był o wiele silniejszy od Chrisa to podobała mu się ta pozycja, więc oparł tylko głowę na ramieniu łowcy. Malia, Scott i Derek idący obok nich wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Faktem było, że wszyscy już wiedzieli o związku Petera i Chrisa, ale nadal zadziwiało ich jak krwiożerczy potwór (czyt. Peter), który chciał zabić grupę nastolatków, zmienia się pod wpływem jednej osoby. Widok Hale'a wtulonego w Argenta był niecodzienny, ponieważ mężczyźni nie bardzo okazywali wobec siebie uczucia.

Na zewnątrz było już dość ciemno, lecz nadzwyczajnie ciepło. Malia i Scott chwycili się za ręce, co niestety nie umknęło uwadze starszemu Hale'owi, który zawarczał, przenosząc wzrok na swoją córkę. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnęła i wtuliła się mocniej w Alfę. Peter był już gotowy do rzucenia się na chłopaka, jednak w ostatnim momencie został przytrzymane przez silnie ramie swojego partnera. Łowca spojrzał na niego ze wzrokiem mówiącym: Daj im spokój. Na szczęście wilkołak posłuchał rady i powiódł swoim wzrokiem na drogę przed nimi. W takim składzie jedynie nie pasował tam Derek. Oczywiście nadal spotykał się z Braden, ale niestety musiała na jakiś czas wyjechać. Patrząc na te dwie pary, zrobiło się mu trochę szkoda, że nie ma przy nim jego ukochanej, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać i dziarsko szedł dalej.

Po piętnastu minutach dotarli na miejsce. Weterynarz był lekko zdziwiony, ale i zaniepokojony przemienionym Peterem. Od razu Derek zaczął mu wszystko zwięźle tłumaczyć.

\- Czyli to wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że wystraszyłeś się węża? - spytał Deaton starszego Hale'a. Na to pytanie wilkołak chciał go udusić, ale podtrzymał się, wiedząc, że mężczyzna może być jego ostatnią deską ratunku.

\- Każdy może się czegoś bać...

\- Wiesz jak mu pomóc? - spytała Malia, kręcąc się po sali, przeglądając dokładnie wszystkie fiolki i narzędzia leżące na blatach oraz półkach.

\- Próbowałeś mantry? - odezwał się Alan.

\- Tej głupiej rymowanki? Oczywiście, że nie. - prychnął Hale. 

\- Może podziała.

Wzroki wszystkich zebranych utkwiły na zdezorientowanej twarzy wilkołaka. Peter zdawał sobie jak głupio będzie to wyglądać. Dorosły wilkołak mówiący durne wierszyki dla początkujących bet. Przez moment siedział wsparty z łokciami na kolanach i przejechał rękami po włosach. Obok niego usiadł Chris. W końcu zdecydował się spróbować.

\- Alfa - zaczął wymieniać. - Beta... Omega.

Wszyscy wstrzymując oddech patrzyli na Petera oczekując cudu. Niestety nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

\- Widzicie i nic. - podsumował. Zwiesił głowę i wlepił spojrzenie w swoje buty.

\- A może byś się bardziej postarał? - doradziła Malia. Chciała mu pomóc, jednak to on kilka razy jej pomógł, teraz chciała się mu poniekąd odwdzięczyć.

\- Zgadzam się z Malią. - dodał Derek, patrząc na wuja ze znudzeniem. Szczerze nie chciało się mu tutaj siedzieć, ale nie mógł zostawić go samego.

\- Myślisz, że to takie proste?! - wrzasnął Peter. Podszedł do siostrzeńca ukazując swoje kły. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to także twoja wina! Gdybyś nie postanowił mną rzucić nic by się niw wydarzyło!

\- To już nie moja wina, że Wielki Zły Wilk boi się jakiegoś głupiego węża! - odpowiedział Derek, któremu już też puszczały nerwy. Starszy Hale przygwoździł go do ściany, nie pozwalając się mu poruszyć. Już podnosił rękę, aby zaatakować, gdy w ostatniej chwili Argent złapał ją, co momentalnie uspokoiło Omegę. Wilkołak odsunął się od młodego Hale'a i oparł się o blat.

\- Właśnie! - zawołał Deaton. - Kotwica!

\- Co kotwica? - zapytał Scott, który nie do końca pojmował co się właśnie stało.

\- Twoja kotwica. - naprostował weterynarz, wskazując na Petera. - Przecież kotwica uspokaja wilkołaka i pomaga mu wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. - W tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli na Chrisa, który stał na przeciwko starszego Hale'a.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, moja kotwica - podkreślił ostatnie słowo. - nie zadziałała. Szedłem koło Chrisa przez całą drogę i nic się nie zmieniło.

\- W tym przypadku to nie jest takie proste. Nie wystarczy tylko zwykle przytulenie. Potrzebne jest coś więcej ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Chris i Peter podeszli do siebie.

\- Że my się teraz mamy pocałować? - szepnął Hale, co przyprawiło Argenta o miłe dreszcze. - Tak już? - Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. - Czego się śmiejesz?

\- Wiesz, że my was słyszymy? - powiedziała Malia. Momentalnie na twarzy wilkołaka pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Może my lepiej wyjdziemy. - doradził Scott i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Za nim poszedł Derek, Malia i Deaton, zostawiajac kochanków samych.

\- No teraz jesteśmy sami. - stwierdził łowca, przesuwając się do Petera.

\- Ale... ty się nie boisz czy coś? - Zdziwiło go to, że jego wilk może się nie opanować.

\- Przecież to nadal jesteś ty. Ufam ci, wiem, że mi nic nie zrobisz.

\- No wiesz, nie chcę żebyś potem miał blizny na plecach.

\- A co? Nie ładnie by mi było w bliznach? - zaśmiał się Chris i po chwili dodał. - Nie jestem wilkołakiem, ale żeby słyszeć twoje serce, nie potrzebuje żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Bije ci jak oszalałe. - Peter odwrócił wzrok. - Czego się boisz? Przecież to nie jest nasz pierwszy aż kiedy się całujemy. Z resztą pierwszego razu się tak nie bałeś. - Skończył swój monolog, chwycił jego podbródek tak, aby patrzyli sobie w oczy. Głównie to Hale, bo Chris cały czas patrzył w jego niebieskie oczy. - Spójrz na mnie. - brak reakcji. - Proszę. - W końcu wilkołak odwrócił wzrok i teraz spoglądali sobie prosto w oczy. Przesunęli twarze do siebie i złączyli usta w pocałunku. Z początku Peter był niepewny co do tego, ale po chwili oddał w całości pocałunek. Poczuł mrowienie w wargach, które promieniowało do każdej jego kończyny. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Chris miał dla swojego partnera świetną wiadomość.

\- Udało się. - Patrzył na Hale'a. Miał lekko rozchylone usta i zmierzwione włosy (do czego z resztą Argent sam się przyczynił). Jego oczy wróciły do pierwotnej barwy. Nadal błękitnej, jednak nie tak każącej jak wcześniej. Peter nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i wtulił się w tors Chrisa. Trwali tak przez kilka sekund po czym usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi. Wilkołak odskoczył od mężczyzny na pół metra i odwrócił się w stronę reszty.

\- Zadziałało. - powiedział Scott z ulgą w głosie.

Gdy wyszli z kliniki było już bardzo ciemno. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, ile czasu tam spędzili. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Derek do swojego loftu, Malia i Scott do jego domu (co nie spodobało się Peterowi, ale zdecydował się odpuścić tym razem), a Peter i Chris do mieszkania Petera.

Kiedy byli w zasięgu wzroku, Hale co chwila odwracał się do tylu patrząc na córkę idąca koło chłopaka i trzymających się za ręce.

\- Od kiedy zachowujesz się jak ojciec? - zaśmiał się łowca.

\- Przestań! - fuknął wilkołak i wczepił się w ramię drugiego mężczyzny.

Gdy dotarli już do mieszkania od razu skierowali się do sypialni. Położyli się na łożku, zdejmując jedynie buty.

\- Nie podobałoby ci się gdybym był już na zawsze wilkołakiem? - spytał w końcu Peter. Chris spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i odpowiedział:

\- Wtedy musiałbym ci załatwić jakieś miski i posłanie. - Młodszy mężczyzna rzucił mu spojrzenie godne Odyna każącego Lokiego i położył się na łowcy.

\- Złaź! - zawołał Argent, starając się zrzucić z siebie Hale'a. Zaprzestał prób po usłyszeniu mruczenia i widok równomiernego wznoszenia i opadania klatki piersiowej Petera.

\- Jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję? - szepnął i zaczął bawić się włosami śpiącego mężczyzny. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ po chwili zasnął. Hale leżący na torsie Chrisa, a on z jedną ręką wplecioną w nieułożone włosy Petera.

===========================================================================

* - pomysł zaczerpnęłam z faktu, że Ian w jednym z wywiadów powiedział, że najbardziej boi się węży.


End file.
